A rain-deflecting trim molding designed to deflect rooftop water away from recreational vehicle siding, preventing black streaks caused from dirty rooftop water creeping down the siding. It attaches to existing recreational vehicle molding rail by two insert prongs. A concave opening or screw clearance arch between the prongs provides space to engage the rain-deflecting trim molding without interfering with the existing recreational vehicle molding attachment screws. A caulking channel at the top of the slope on the downwardly sloping rain-deflecting trim molding provides secure attachment to the existing recreation vehicle molding after engagement of the prongs. No prior art was found in our search of patents in Class-296 Land Vehicles, Bodies & Tops.